Lega
by Patto-san
Summary: Naruto ingin memiliki mainan yang sebenarnya adalah milik Sasuke. Namun, sesuatu yang tak dapat dijelaskan mencegahnya agar tidak melakukan perbuatan yang tidak jujur. Ditulis dalam rangka NaruSasu Day, 23 Oktober 2011. Dijamin aman untuk segala umur! :D


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Sebuah drabble untuk memperingati NaruSasu Day 2011. Yah, hanya ide ini yang terpikirkan. Semoga suka! :D

* * *

><p><em>Setting<em>_:__beberapa__ tahun__ sebelum__ pembantaian __keluarga__ Uchiha_.

"Sasuke! Ayo kita pulang!"

Sasuke menoleh pada kakaknya yang menunggu di tepi arena bermain di tengah taman, lalu memandang Naruto.

"Aku pulang dulu. Besok kita main lagi di sini," pamit Sasuke, lalu berlari menemui Itachi.

Naruto hanya memandang kepergian Sasuke. Sekarang hanya diri Naruto yang tersisa di taman tersebut. Teman-temannya yang lain seperti Shikamaru dan Kiba, telah meninggalkan taman sejak sore tadi.

Naruto memandang langit. Tak lama lagi malam akan menjelang. Dia juga sudah harus pulang. Tak dapat lagi bermain di arena bermain walaupun sebenarnya ia masih ingin tinggal lebih lama.

Naruto berjalan lesu meninggalkan taman sambil menendang-nendang sebuah kerikil. Seperti biasa, ia menjadi anak terakhir yang meninggalkan taman. Seorang diri, pula. Tanpa ada yang menemani, apalagi menjemput….

Tuk!

Kerikil yang Naruto tendang mengenai sebuah benda yang tergeletak di luar taman. Naruto terbelalak. Itu 'kan….

"Mainan kayu milik Sasuke!" seru Naruto. Sasuke pasti menjatuhkannya saat meninggalkan taman bersama Itachi.

Naruto memungut mainan tersebut. Mengamati dengan takjub mainan yang sebenarnya sangat, sangat sederhana itu.

Mainan tersebut berbentuk kuda yang sedang berdiri, terbuat dari kayu yang dipoles hingga halus dan tidak dipelitur. Hanya mainan biasa bagi kebanyakan anak sebaya Sasuke.

Namun tidak bagi Naruto.

Naruto tidak pernah memiliki mainan sebelumnya. Sebagai seorang anak yang hanya tinggal seorang diri, ia tidak memiliki orang tua yang dapat memberinya hadiah berupa mainan. Apa yang Naruto miliki di kamarnya yang sederhana hanya perabotan sederhana yang sudah lama ia gunakan, beberapa lembar pakaian dan… ehm, beberapa bungkus ramen cepat saji yang menjadi menu kesukaannya pada malam hari.

Naruto memandang ke arah Itachi dan Sasuke yang sudah menjauh. Ah, kakak-beradik itu akrab sekali. Mereka tampak asyik bercerita mengenai sesuatu hal yang tentu saja tak dapat Naruto dengar. Dari tempatnya berdiri, Naruto dapat melihat Itachi akhirnya menggendong adiknya di punggung.

"Sasuke beruntung sekali," gumam Naruto. Iri.

Sasuke memiliki segalanya. Orang tua, kakak yang sangat menyayanginya, rumah yang besar dan penuh kehangatan, teman-teman yang berlomba-lomba ingin menjadi lebih dekat dengannya dan… barangkali, sangat banyak mainan. Terlalu banyak mainan yang barangkali jika hilang sebuah, tidak akan diperhatikan oleh Sasuke. Sebab, dia telah memiliki segalanya. Apalah arti sebuah mainan kayu yang sederhana?

Naruto mengamati mainan kayu berbentuk kuda sebesar genggaman orang dewasa tersebut. Ia berbalik, lalu berjalan menuju tempat tinggalnya. Dengan tangan menggenggam benda yang bukan miliknya.***

* * *

><p>Di kamarnya, Naruto duduk bersila di atas tatami sambil memegang mainan dari kayu milik Sasuke. Mainan yang ia ambil tanpa diketahui oleh pemiliknya. Seperti seorang pencuri.<p>

Pencuri.

Naruto tersentak. Ia menggeleng kuat-kuat. Ia tidak mencurinya! Mainan itu terlepas dari tangan pemiliknya. Artinya, mainan itu dapat disebut telah hilang, sedangkan benda yang hilang adalah benda yang tak bertuan. Jika seseorang menemukan benda tak bertuan tersebut, maka… jika ia mau, ia dapat saja mengambil benda tersebut. Sebab, benda tak bertuan adalah benda yang tak dimiliki oleh siapa pun. Benda yang hilang, benda yang….

_Tapi kau tahu siapa pemilik mainan ini, Naruto! Kau bisa mengembalikannya jika kau memang bukan seorang pencuri._

Naruto tersentak lagi. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari-cari asal suara yang terngiang di telinganya.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Hanya ada dirinya seorang di dalam kamar.

Naruto membuang napas lega. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, lalu meletakkan mainan milik Sasuke—ah, bukan, mainan yang ia temukan—di atas tempat tidur. Naruto kemudian membuka jendela, memandang keindahan Konoha pada malam hari yang disinari oleh bulan purnama.

"Desa yang indah. Suatu hari nanti, aku akan menjadi Hokage dan melindungi desa ini," ucap Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

_Jangan bercanda. Bagaimana mungkin kau dapat menjadi pelindung desa ini jika kau mengambil benda yang bukan milikmu tanpa seizin pemiliknya?_

Naruto terlonjak hingga hampir terjungkal. Suara itu lagi. Siapa yang mengatakannya? Siapa?

Naruto kembali mencari-cari asal suara tersebut. Setelah beberapa lama, ia kembali tersentak saat menyadari bahwa ada empat pasang mata yang sedang menatapnya dengan tajam!

Naruto mundur selangkah karena ngeri melihat tatapan keempat pasang mata tersebut. Sebelumnya, mereka tak pernah menatap warga Konoha, termasuk Naruto, dengan tatapan seperti itu. Tatapan dari keempat wajah Hokage yang terpahat di Monumen Hokage, yang seolah-olah turut kecewa dan marah dengan tindakan Naruto yang mengambil benda yang bukan menjadi haknya.

_Kembalikan mainan itu, Naruto! Mainan itu bukan milikmu!_

Ah, suara itu lagi. Naruto kini mulai ketakutan. Ia menutup kedua telinganya, berharap bahwa suara-suara tersebut tak akan terdengar lagi.

_Kembalikan, Naruto. Kau bukan pencuri. Seorang calon Hokage tidak akan mencuri dari orang yang akan ia pimpin!_

Percuma! Suara itu terdengar lagi! Air mata Naruto mulai menetes karena ketakutan. Kedua tangannya masih tetap menempel di telinganya.

"Tidak… aku tidak mencurinya. Sasuke yang menjatuhkannya. Dia pasti akan mengira mainannya hilang dan tidak akan mencarinya…." Naruto masih mencoba menyangkal.

_Kau hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Pernahkah kau memikirkan perasaan Sasuke? Bagaimana jika ia mencari mainan itu dan merasa sedih karena tidak menemukannya?_

"Perasaan Sasuke…?" ucap Naruto, tersentak. Ia menurunkan kedua tangannya, lalu melihat mainan kayu yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Apa benar, Sasuke akan merasa kehilangan mainan ini…?"

Naruto memungut mainan tersebut. Mengamatinya beberapa lama, merasa sayang jika harus kehilangan mainan pertama yang ia peroleh.***

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, di taman Konoha pada sore hari.<p>

Naruto mencari-cari sosok Sasuke. Dengam mudah ia menemukan anak laki-laki yang menjadi pusat perhatian sejumlah anak perempuan tersebut. Sakura dan Ino tampak berebut ingin bermain ayunan dan berharap Sasuke yang mendorong ayunan yang mereka duduki tersebut.

Naruto menarik napas dalam, lalu menghampiri Sasuke. Anak laki-laki itu tampak menjauh dari Sakura dan Ino. Tidak enak hati menyaksikan pertengkaran kedua anak perempuan tersebut hanya karena ingin bermain bersama dirinya.

"Ini. Kemarin kau menjatuhkannya," kata Naruto sambil memberikan mainan kayu milik Sasuke pada pemiliknya.

Sasuke tercengang. Ia mengamati mainan tersebut, lalu memandang Naruto.

"Terima kasih. Semalam aku mencarinya. Kupikir sudah hilang, tapi aku tidak berani mengatakannya pada _aniki_. Soalnya, dia yang memberikan mainan ini untukku," kata Sasuke, tampak gembira karena telah menemukan benda miliknya yang hilang.

"Lain kali kau hati-hati, ya. Jangan sampai kehilangan lagi," pesan Naruto.

"Ya…. Untung ada kau, Naruto. Temanku yang baik."

Naruto tersenyum mendengar pujian Sasuke. Ah, Sasuke ternyata menganggapnya sangat baik.

Meskipun mainan tersebut kini telah dikembalikan pada pemiliknya, entah mengapa, Naruto tidak merasa kecewa atau kehilangan. Sebaliknya, Naruto merasa dirinya kini lebih baik. Tidak terdengar lagi suara-suara yang menyuruhnya agar berbuat jujur.

Ya, Naruto kini merasa… lega. Sangat, sangat lega.

"Hei, mau main jungkat-jangkit?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Ya. Ayo!" balas Naruto sambil menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto dan Sasuke sudah bermain bersama, masing-masing duduk di tiap sisi jungkat-jangkit yang berseberangan. Bermain… tertawa bersama… riang ceria. Naruto berharap, Sasuke akan tetap menjadi temannya. Kalau bisa, untuk selamanya….***

* * *

><p>AN :

Sebenarnya agak aneh juga dengan scene Sasuke main di taman bawa2 mainan dari kayu. Tapi, sy juga ga mungkin nulis Sasuke bawa2 mainan pistol2an, 'kan? Juga, sy kurang tau apakah dari jendela kamar Naruto, kita bisa melihat Monumen Hokage :D Entahlah, sy hanya berasumsi bahwa setiap warga Konoha dapat melihat monumen tersebut dari rumah mereka.

Dan… huf, akhirnya nulis fic rate K+ lagi setelah lima tahun berlalu! Ugh, mudah2an isi fic ini sesuai dengan ratingnya. Soalnya, sy udah agak lupa gimana caranya nulis cerita untuk anak2! :D


End file.
